Spend it all!
by Kunimitsu Chan
Summary: this is a selection of random hidan-ness...and Yeah sooooo it is like with an oc of mine...sucky


**So um I'm gonna try out this thing…just some random things with an oc of min and the one the only immortal cursing sexy priest Hidan…yeah I might carry on with this…but it depends on if you lot like it…so yeah…later bitches XD**

I woke up in…wait…this was not my bed…OH SHIT…what happened last night?

"Mmm…fucking…bitches…my cookies…NO…I WANT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" I turned my head slowly to the source of the noise. FUCK. Hidan was laying next to me with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist…he appeared to be naked…I let my eyes travel down his well toned chest…then lower…and lower until I came to……….Ok stop right there Kurai…there is no need to look further…down…but…I…want to. My hands instantly flew up to my nose and I rushed into the bathroom with my cheeks flaring red. It wasn't till I got up that I realised the pain in between my legs. Oh fuck that hurt…and my head was pounding, but I made it to the bathroom in time. My nose had only bled a little. So when I had cleaned my face I turned around to look in the mirror and what I saw made me gasp in horror…What the fuck had I done! I had red blotches all over my neck and chest; my lips were a little more swollen than normal, and my eyes looked a little blood shot. But worst of all…I WAS FUCKEN NAKED! I poked my head outside the bathroom door, Hidan was still asleep on the bed…snoring… this was not good.

**Flashback**

_The music was banging so loud that It could have woken the dead. It was my sister's boyfriend Hidan's 18__th__ birthday party, and I was dragged along to accompany my sister in case she was soooo pissed out of her freakin head that she didn't even know her own name…yeah…its happened before. My sister+booze=FUCKED UP NIGHTMARE! Anyway lots of the people around me were drunk and it was amusing to watch…until they started hitting on me…that was too effin far mate, so I stepped outside to take a quick smoke. The night was peaceful and the stars were bright, the cool air was nice after being in that room with a bunch of annoying big headed full of themselves teens. When I had finished I was about to go back in when I spotted Hidan sitting on a bench with my sister puking her guts up next to him. Yep… she over did it. But what I witnessed next was just…just…insulting to my eyes. S-s-she was giving him…a FRIGGIN STRP TEASE! EEEEWWW FUCCK. He pushed her away and said no though…wow no one ever says no to my sister…wowza wowze freakin omg wowze…yeah…you get the picture. She stormed off and he looked a little upset, weird…I just don't get some people. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder_

"_O-OI Hidan…you fucking ok dude?"_

"_Yeah bitch…what the fuck do you want?" I smirked…I might just learn to like this guy and his sexy lips…wait…did I just say that………………NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mental tortur-_

"_Hey…are YOU ok, cos ya look a bit fucking troubled" I snapped out of my little…daydream and looked him in the eye. This wasn't a good thing either seeing as I could literally feel my cheeks light up "Urm…y-yeah I'm good"_

"_Hey you are Alula's fucking sister aint ya?" I nodded "you are hotter than her…but just don't tell her I fucking said that ok bitch" ok I was officially flattered…NOT this guy was 18 for Christ sake I was…17! Oh wait…that's not that bad actually…hmm I could totally do him...wait…I'm having those thoughts again, shit not good._

"_u-um…ok…I won't say anything" there was a long pause until he broke it with a question_

"_Do you want to go back in side?" _

"_Yeah" he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me back inside. "Do you wanna fucking dance?"_

"_Sure" WAIT WOAH SHIT what am I agreeing to…I don't dance! What the fuck! He grabbed my hips and told me to just go with the flow of the music, which was right now 'please don't stop the music by Rihanna' egh…not really my choice in music but whatever. I started to sway my hips in time with the beat and I could swear I saw Hidan blush a little. Heh heh…I made the guy blush, I truly am amazing. He started to grind his hips into mine and I didn't mind one little bit, it felt goooood._

"_oh man Kurai…you fucking know how to make a guy hard" I giggled and smiled seductively at him…wait…what the hell. Sometime during the dance I had been given a bottle of some sort of alcoholic drink…and it was nice. It was getting well into the hours of the morning and most people had gone home some had attempted to leave and a large majority of the people had just conked out where they were. I was still with Hidan and we were in his bedroom playing…wrestling…It can only end badly. Suddenly Hidan kicked my legs out from underneath me and I fell backwards onto my back with him straddling me. The next thing I know was that we were both on the bed…nude, and he was already pounding in and out of my virgin walls. The pain was almost unbearable, but I managed to endure it because after the pain came the immense pleasure. _

"_Ah fuck…K-Kurai…what are you doing to m-m-me---negh ah y-yeah"_

"_Mmm…f-faster…harder…………………OH god deeper" he answered all my pleas and this was the best experience in my life. I could feel heat pooling up in the pit of my stomach as we came close to the edge of our intense sex. He thrust once more and I came shouting his name. He came to after a few more thrusts spilling his seed into me, shouting curses. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me. We were both panting and trying to catch our breath, also while riding out the sweet feeling of our orgasm. We got into a more comfortable position-I had my back against his chest and he had one leg around my thighs, an arm around my waist, and he had his face nuzzled into my neck-and we fell asleep in that position._

**End**

As the memories of last night flowed through my mind, there was one thing that kept coming back like a yo-yo in my mind…Shit I slept with my sister's boyfriend.

**Sorry about the terrible lemon…it sucked but it was also kinda rushed…I meen it would be I wrote it a t 5am now I have to go out…and sorry again…in future ones I will try to make the lemon more…entertaining**

**Not sure If I should continue with this or not…let me know if I should**

**Byez **

**P.S hee hee all who dont review...I will sent hidan after you when he is in a killing mood hee hee XD**


End file.
